1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for contacting and sending data to a person that has lost or misplaced a wireless device.
2. Related Art
Locating a person that has misplaced a device is typically difficult and very time consuming. Therefore there is a need for efficiently and easily locating a person that has misplaced a device.